Heaven's Bay
by Calicat1
Summary: In the towfn of heaven's bay mercy is gradual love is abundant and friendship is a fluent language. Yet our main characters must learn how to live hate fight and love. Squinoa Seifstis Selfvine or SquallRinoa SeiferQuistis SelphieIrvine ZellOC AU My chara


Chapter 1- The Introducin'  
It was a hot dusty day in the little town of Heaven's Bay, where anything but heaven was evident. Squall Leonhart surveyed the town.  
The dust blew up devils occasionally, and the town was basically empty, but he could vaguely see a figure riding towards him.  
"No use, they got away." His sister Maeghan looked at him sadly.  
"Dammit!" Squall pounded his fist against his leg.  
"Look, I'm going in...y'alright?" She looked at him curiously as she leapt off the horse.  
"I'm fine, I'm going for a ride." He rode off into the darkness.  
"I'll wait up, but be back before sunset." She called to no response.  
After she led her horse into the stable, she let the stable boy...Nida was it? He watered her horse.  
"Irvine, ya lecherous pervert get down here now!" She hollered.  
"Nice to see you're back." The cowboy muttered.  
"Why aren't you on patrol?"  
"Squall told me I'd be handlin' the saloon." The reddish blonde haired man replied.  
"Makin' eyes with Selphie again?" She sighed.  
"Nope. but Rinoa's back in town..."  
"Really?"  
"She got a room too!"  
"Did she bring Quistis?"  
"And yer sweetie, Remus was it?"  
"Shut up you! I'm just happy to see her!" Maeghan grinned.  
"Yer drink ma'm?"  
"Shut it." She downed it quickly without a wince.  
"Where's Squall." Irvine took out his towel and started to clean the counter, also putting a match in his mouth.  
"They got away again, so he went to cool off."  
"Dammit!" Irvine banged his hand down on the counter.  
"Don't damage the counter, this saloon is the only thing Ellone's got other than us and you'd best remember that." Maeghan took off her hat and set it on the counter, letting her long, black hair fall loose.  
"Fine..." Irvine grumbled.  
"Maeghan!" They heard a rumbling noise as Rinoa descended.  
"How's my half sister?" Maeghan hugged Rinoa tightly.  
"My god, have you been drinking again?"  
"Nope. just a shot, it was a hard patrol." Maeghan explained.  
"You're as bad as he is!" Rinoa jerked her thumb at Irvine, who replied with an innocent look.  
"I'm hurt at that!" Maeghan and Irvine replied at the same time, then they all started to laugh.  
"How's being sheriff treatin ya?"  
"Fine, My partner is gone though...how's yer plantation?"  
"It 's fine, dad's disowned me..."  
"Ya weren't expectin' that?"  
"I guess I was...Irvine, a shot for me too, but nothin too strong."  
Irvine poured something quickly and slid it on the counter to her.  
Rinoa winced as she downed it.  
"It's water." She muttered, and slid it back.  
"Pft!" Irvine looked at Rinoa.  
"Irvine, get the lady somethin stronger." Maeghan sighed...  
"Is anyone in here?" A male voice boomed, followed by two other girls.   
"Seifer!" Maeghan called, "Selphie and Quistis how've you been!"  
The girls hugged, and Maeghan shook hands...then hugged Seifer as well.  
"How are ya?" She asked her friends.  
"We were riding, but then this one was complainin about how we'd miss ya, so we had ta turn back." Seifer nudged Selphie.  
"Yer just cold and mean...you fergot that Maeghan could throw ya in jail..."  
Maeghan grinned, but replied with no answer.  
"Oh...he he!" Seifer grinned back.  
"So why are you really doin here?" After they'd taken a seat, Irvine turned to close up the bar and joined them.  
"Well, Quistis was thinking of moving in...and I thought I'd help her..."Selphie started  
"Movin where?" Irvine looked at the girls  
"Here silly, I didn' have any other place, so we're all moving here." Quistis added.  
"Really, that's great, Quistis, you could help open up the library, Selphie...I'm sure you could help with the dress makin shop...wait why'd Seifer here?" Maeghan stopped and looked at her friend.  
"I have to find some place to stay, pa said I had to look after them. So chicken wuss is lettin' me stay with him." Seifer explained.  
"Oh!" Maeghan smiled, "Wait, Rin where're you stayin?"  
"I don't know, I guess I'm goin' back."  
  
"That's stupid...you can stay with Squall Ellone and me, we have an extra room and I'm sure that Squall and Ellone will be happy to see you..."  
Maeghan looked at the window and stopped.  
"Shit! I'm supposed to wait for him, sorry and excuse me!"  
"Such vulgar language!" Seifer mocked.  
"Shut up..." Maeghan muttered as she went to the swinging doors and went out to the wooden porch.  
"I'm coming." Rinoa called.  
They soon saw Squall's black horse come towards them.   
Squall Leonhart was always alone. He'd learnt that lesson young. Well, sometime he talked to Ellone, and sometimes to Maeghan...but they weren't the real people he liked to talk to. He shrugged as he turned and rode back.  
It was getting dark, but in Heaven's Bay, the dark was better that the light. The moon was so bright and pure. When they were little, Maeghan and him would sit on their pa's front porch and look at the sky. The twinklin stars.  
Maeghan would then lean against him and tell him how good it was that she was his sister.  
Squall smiled, but the mix of colours in front of him dazed him silghtly but not anymore than what he saw next.  
"Squall!" Maeghan called out. It was tradition that she'd wait for him outside the saloon.  
"Maeghan?" He saw someone else and he galloped towards her.  
"Rinoa!" He exclaimed, flinging himself off his horse and hugging her.  
"My god Squall, I've missed ya too..."  
He kissed her long and hard, and Rinoa smiled.  
"Great Lord...I've missed ya!" she sighed, as she was pulled to his chest.  
"I've missed ya too!" He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  
"I'll leave ya alone, but I'm goin to help Ellone make supper..." Maeghan backed off.  
"C'mon... you are stayin' with us, aren't ya?"  
"How did ya?"  
"Don't ask...don't ask."   
That night under the cool, black sky three people sat and watch the moon and stars.  
Squall and Rinoa shared a blanket...Maeghan sat beside her brother.  
"I love you..." Squall said, not knowing who he was talking to.  
Maeghan heard Rinoa whisper, "I love you," back.  
It was at that moment she knew everything was right in the world. Calicat: That's it! This is only my second story, so go easy on me! REVIEW!! 


End file.
